The present invention relates in general to a roofing tile for use in a solar water heating system and, more particularly, to a solar water heating system comprising roofing tiles having thermally conductive tubes therein.
As further background, relevant prior art comprises the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,448,798--Coe PA1 4,024,853--Gordon PA1 4,055,162--Gonzalez
Coe is the only patent of any pertinence, and it is relevant only to the extent of showing, in FIGS. 3 and 4, two members 22 and 24 which are provided with matching grooves to receive a tube 21.